Dark Heritage
by Cattiechaos
Summary: A fourpart series, about the lives of the descendants of Tigerstar, from the point of views of Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Mothwing, and Hawkfrost.


_**Author's Note: Yes, I know many of you will chase after me with pitchforks and blowtorches for starting a new fanfiction before ending "These Hopeful Paths"! My humblest apologies; rest assured that at some point, "THP" will get updated. For now, I am working on a four-part series, the first part of which you are about to read. These little one-shots are about the thoughts of the four descendants of Tigerstar—Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Mothwing. You may include in your review which cat you would like to hear about in the next chapter.**_

Tawnypelt: Free

I never regretted leaving ThunderClan.

Cats look at me and they see my father; because of who _he _was, I am judged for his actions. I'm the one who has to work three times harder than any other cat and prove myself a thousand times over just to be _accepted _in my Clan

So that was the reason I never regretted leaving ThunderClan. The cats there didn't accept my brother and I; they just barely tolerated us.

Maybe I did, once or twice…the day I left was the day I couldn't take it anymore. Prejudice flew around and rumors spread; I could hear the hushed whispers throughout the camp.

'It's clear to see who that young Tawnypaw will take after.'

'Tigerstar never did menial chores when he was an apprentice, and neither does Tawnypaw…I can see the resemblance!'

'We'll have to keep an eye on _that _one.'

That was when the last of my Clan loyalty died in me. It was like all my hatred and anger was being restrained by a dam; but suddenly, the river burst and all that hatred came roaring out. Maybe it _was _reckless to runaway to ShadowClan, but I knew that Tigerstar's heritage would haunt me wherever I went. At least in ShadowClan, I would be admired for it; in ThunderClan, I was feared and hated for it.

So my father _was _Tigerstar—but that was no excuse to look at me as Tigerstar's daughter instead of Tawnypelt, a warrior.

The day I left ThunderClan…

xxx

Simmering with anger, I stormed through the edges of ThunderClan territory. I knew that there wasn't an ounce of Clan loyalty in me left; I was leaving my birth Clan and joining ShadowClan.

Who was Smallear to judge me like that? Had I ever done anything to him; or to any other cat, for that matter?

I eventually reached the ShadowClan border, and by this time, I knew they would be looking for me. Probably only Bramblepaw cared; and maybe mother. Certainly not Firestar; I knew that he would be glad I was gone from ThunderClan.

The long trek through ShadowClan territory was grueling at first. It was always cold and damp, and mosquitoes buzzed around my head annoyingly. But eventually, I grew used to it: and then I realized why so many ThunderClan elders suspected that ShadowClan cats had webbed paws. The only territory damper than this one must be RiverClan's!

It wasn't long before I stumbled upon a patrol, none other than Blackfoot and my father himself, with a young ShadowClan apprentice.

"Tawnypaw!" he exclaimed, sounding surprised and pleased, amber eyes flashing. "You are always welcome on my territory, but what are you doing here, my daughter?"

"I've come to join ShadowClan," I meowed strongly, drawing myself up, emerald eyes glittering.

My father let out a pleased purr. "Finally, you have come to your senses. You will soon discover that you made the wisest of choices; those other fools will have to bow down to me by force. But you…you were always the smart one. But where is Bramblepaw?"

I flared up at that. What did everyone want with my brother? Wasn't myself enough? "He didn't want to come; I left without telling anyone."

"We'll take you to the ShadowClan camp," Tigerstar meowed smoothly, "follow me."

"Wait, Tigerstar!" Blackfoot called. He leaned over and murmured quietly into my father's ear, but I could still hear him meow: "How do we know she's not a spy for ThunderClan?"

I let out a snarl at that; in ThunderClan, I wasn't trusted because of my father, and in ShadowClan, I wasn't trusted because I was thought to be a spy! Enough of this! Filled with rage, I sprang at Blackfoot with claws unsheathed and eyes burning; but a heavy paw shot out of nowhere and pushed me down into the ground, where I lay, winded.

"If you are to become a ShadowClan cat," Tigerstar meowed smoothly, his voice like silk, "you must learn discipline. I expect I am to blame for this; you must have inherited my spirit. Come; and no more fighting, or the both of you will be left to rot in Carrionplace!"

That was the first day of life in ShadowClan.

xxx

"Perhaps it was meant to be…"

A beautiful blue-gray she-cat peered into a dark pool, her sapphire eyes narrowed with concentration as she gazed down upon the image of a tawny colored tortoiseshell.

"Perhaps what was meant to be?" another voice interrupted.

Bluestar turned around, her eyes resting on the form of Nightstar, the former ShadowClan leader. His muscles rippled under his dark black fur as he approached the former ThunderClan leader, and his emerald eyes flashed when he realized what was going on.

"Greetings, Nightstar," Bluestar meowed, dipping her head in recognition. She waved her tail over the pool and the image of Tawnypelt immediately distorted back into a reflection of the clearing. "What brings you here?"

"Greetings, Bluestar," Nightstar replied sharply. "I came here because I knew you would be here. Why do you often look down upon my warrior? Do you not trust her?"

"Would I have allowed her to fulfill the prophecy and represent ShadowClan if I didn't? Tawnypelt is brave and strong, and Tigerstar's evil shadow is finally lifting over her. I will not judge her for something her father did, as so many other fools do."

"Then why do you look down upon her so often in the Moonpool?"

"The descendants of Tigerstar all have to be watched carefully, for his spirit can never die, though it is entombed in another sky. Tigerstar will not rest; he will prowl through the dreams of his kits and plot for revenge."

Nightstar dipped his head. "I suppose," he meowed reluctantly, "but Tawnypelt has the heart of a true warrior. She will know what to do when that time comes."

xxx

When my father died, I felt as if a great burden had been released from my shoulders; now that he was dead, maybe I could be recognized as an individual instead of being recognized for who my parents were. I was Tawnypelt of ShadowClan…I wasn't just Tigerstar's daughter.

And of course, after my father's death, cats started treating me regularly. His shadow had finally lifted over the entire forest, and I could start living a normal life. I hunted and fought and was praised as a brave and skillful warrior; I've made friends along the way and proved myself in strength.

In a way, this was all I had ever wanted. A normal life…where I could be just like any other warrior.

Now, I'm free.


End file.
